In the past, if the expense could be justified, a frequency spectrum analyzer could be used to monitor carrier frequency deviation of direct modulated microwave systems. Where such expense could not be justified, users would resort to regular component inspection and replacement. In some cases, it was attempted to monitor the frequency deviation by attempting to hold the applied modulation magnitude constant.